Amar Por Dois
by asthenia.oet
Summary: "Eu sei que você não quer que eu entre na sua vida de novo, mas eu não aguento mais fingir que você não está na minha." -OneShot NaruHina- Imagem pertence a kunoichi-chan, peguei no DeviantART.


**N/A:** E cá estou eu nessa relação de amor e ódio por esse site, haha. Leitores somem, favoritos sem reviews, mas eu sempre volto. Só porque mesmo o site (e usuários também) não me amem, não significa que eu não ame ele(s). Precisamos ter uma DR o quanto antes. Mas, enquanto a DR não vem, aí vai um NaruHina melodramático pra vocês. A música é do Lifehouse, You and Me, porque às vezes gosto de ser fofa. ;)

* * *

.

'What day is it?

And in what month?

This clock never seemed so alive

I can't keep up and I can't back down

I've been losing so much time.'

_'Que dia é hoje?_

_E de que mês?_

_Esse relógio nunca pareceu tão vivo_

_Eu não consigo prosseguir e eu não consigo voltar_

_Tenho perdido tempo demais.'_

**_._**

Assinou, rabiscou, escreveu alguns pedidos e suspirou cansado. As costas pesavam, sem contar com a cabeça que, ultimamente, resolveu pesar também. Mexeu nos cabelos loiros antes de voltar a sua atenção a aquele último relatório. Assinou mais uma vez, e sorriu aliviado. O último relatório do dia. O estômago já fazia um som estranho devido a fome, e logo o Hokage desejou um ramen quente, de porco, talvez dois ou mais. Levantou-se e por um descuido deixou que um papel caísse no chão. Achou que fosse um daqueles documentos que assinara a minutos atrás, mas se surpreendeu ao pegar o papel do chão e encontrar outro tipo de documento, longe de ser algum relatório.

_"Você está agindo igual a uma criança, ou pior! Eu ainda não tive tempo de sair desse consultório e ir até você pra te dar uma surra daquelas para parar de ser covarde. Você é o Hokage, e não uma mosca morta! Vá falar com ela! Tome alguma atitude antes que um olho roxo apareça nessa tua cara bonita!_

_Tsunade."_

Apesar das ameaças, não deixou de sorrir. Tsunade agia como uma mãe coruja – ou até pior – todas as vezes em que ele fazia algo que ia contra a própria índole. Mesmo que a surra de sua oba-chan doesse, ele tinha plena consciência de que ela estava certa. Ele estava sendo sim um tremendo covarde.

Mas a sua covardia tinha algum fundamento. Simplesmente era difícil provar que havia mudado, quando já tinha ferido outras pessoas com a sua própria atitude. O seu amadurecimento também lhe trouxe o bom senso de pensar mais antes de fazer qualquer coisa, mesmo que isso o incomodasse agora. Tudo havia começado com a declaração de Hinata. Não pensou em agir com relação a isso, e achou melhor que não o fizesse para não feri-la mais ainda se tivesse alguma conversa explicando os próprios sentimentos. Engoliu a sua opinião a respeito, e passou a tratá-la de forma mais protetora, mas acima de tudo, amigável. Porém, numa noite fria, em que o horário já avançava às onze da noite, Hinata apareceu na porta de seu apartamento. Os olhos cheios de lágrimas, a respiração sôfrega, as mãos trêmulas, e a vermelhidão rotineira em seu rosto. Ele disse o nome dela no susto, e antes que pudesse perguntar o que ela estava fazendo, a mesma se aproximou rapidamente, selando os próprios lábios ao dele.

Ele ficou imóvel. Não sabia o que fazer e seus os olhos abriram devido ao susto. Em questão de segundos ele viu que o que estava acontecendo não era apropriado. Hinata também estava sem ação, com os olhos fechados, apertando as pálpebras, esperando que ele continuasse aquele beijo – se é que aquilo era realmente um beijo – mas nada aconteceu. Naruto se afastou dela, calmamente, olhando as íris peroladas surpresas, com as mãos nos ombros dela. Abriu a boca, e nenhum som saiu. Respirou fundo e reunindo toda a coragem, falou baixo a ela:

"Me desculpe Hinata-chan, mas eu... Eu não... Eu não te amo."

Ele se lembrava claramente dessa noite. Só não fazia ideia de que a partir daí muitas coisas iriam mudar. Não apenas porque um breve relacionamento com Sakura já havia começado quando Hinata apareceu em seu apartamento, mas porque precisava ser sincero com ela, e ele não a amava. Não haveria como. Após a fuga, e um pedido de desculpas atrapalhado ela se encaminhou ao próprio clã, e ele nunca mais esqueceu essa cena. No momento ele poderia ter certeza que os seus sentimentos por Sakura, e a recíproca dela, seriam o suficiente para que ele esquecesse a situação incômoda com Hinata, o que na verdade ocorreu nos primeiros meses. Os beijos, os carinhos e os abraços de Sakura o faziam tão feliz que não achava motivos para reclamar. Mas, infelizmente, isso durou no máximo dois meses.

Pensava em Hinata quando Sakura era fria. Quando os beijos eram mais rápidos, os abraços superficiais. E unicamente, numa noite, ele não pode evitar pensar nela, depois de Sakura lhe perguntar algo que deu início a separação de ambos. Depois de uma mal sucedida noite romântica planejada por ele, Sakura apareceu de olhos vermelhos e inchados, abraçou-o apertado, e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

"Você seria capaz de amar por dois?"

Não, por ela ele nunca seria. Foi naquele abraço, naquele aperto do peito que ele descobriu que Sakura nunca seria capaz de amá-lo e ele nunca seria capaz de amar pelos dois, no caso. O primeiro pensamento que lhe veio à mente foi Hinata, saindo pela noite aos prantos. Como um tijolo caindo em cima do próprio estômago, a lembrança lhe causava um mal-estar terrível. Mas o tal tijolo pouco parou de pesar quando ele descobriu que a lembrança se tornava cada vez mais viva e frequente em sua mente, seguido dos dias do término de seu caso com Sakura, e assim por diante.

O cargo de Hokage a Naruto e o de herdeira Hyuuga a Hinata tornaram os encontros entre eles formais e maçantes. Ele se limitava a perguntar como ela estava, e ela também se limitava a responder. Carregava um olhar mais determinado, tentando esconder a doçura que as outras pessoas lhe atribuíam, e sua aparência também estava mudada. Não só nos cabelos que agora estavam sempre presos, ou nas vestes mais requintadas, mas na pose altiva, das mãos que não se apertavam mais, e nas palavras que saíam em tom mais alto. Era claro também como ela o evitava, e se afastava sempre quando tinha a oportunidade. A ele todo o conjunto de mudanças em Hinata era extremamente pertinente, tão pouco o agradava, mas não deixava de admitir que agora os olhares fossem dirigidos a ela. Não apenas os masculinos, como também os femininos, afinal, uma mulher tão elegante quanto a herdeira Hyuuga merecia alguma atenção.

Toda essa atenção também lhe era desconfortável. Em uma reunião de líderes de clã, Saiko Yamaguchi, um importante e rico senhor Feudal da Vila Oculta da Pedra, começou uma conversa inconveniente com Naruto, que lhe trouxe de volta o peso no estômago. A reunião não estava uma das melhores, e Saiko resolveu piorar a situação. Os olhos em Hinata, com um sorriso de desdenho nos lábios, ele falou ao Hokage, próximo à mesa de canapés.

"Não consigo acreditar como a herdeira do clã Hyuuga ainda está solteira."

"O quê?", Naruto voltou seus olhos a Saiko, que ainda observava Hinata, que estava conversando com outro senhor, alhieia ao que falavam dela. Ele olhou para a expressão nada inocente do tal senhor Feudal, sentindo-se estranho a aquela conversa.

"É uma mulher muito bonita, além de ser uma Hyuuga."

O Hokage voltou seus olhos a Hinata. Mesmo que não quisesse conversar com aquele velho sem vergonha, só podia concordar. Não eram as vestes, não era a atitude mais firme, mas o olhar, a leve coloração vermelha no alto das maçãs do rosto. Ela era sim, muito bonita. Mas enquanto o seu olhar se focava nela, um rapaz quase na mesma idade que ele se aproximou dela. O peso no estômago pareceu piorar. O homem começou uma conversa com Hinata, que respondia tímida, até que entregou a ela um pedaço de papel. O Uzumaki pensou em fazer alguma coisa, ir até lá e perguntar o que diabos aquele homem queria com Hinata. O que ele esperava ganhar com aquela aproximação, o que estava no papel. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Saiko riu ao seu lado, e continuou falando, amistosamente.

"Acho que o meu filho pensou o mesmo que eu. É inacreditável que ele tenha se aproximado dela."

"Aquele é teu filho?"

"Sim, Hokage-sama. E eu ficaria muito feliz se aquela fosse a minha futura nora. Bem, com licença."

A saída de Saiko tornou o peso quase que insuportável dentro dele. Que ideia idiota era essa que as pessoas tinham de que Hinata poderia pertencer a alguma delas? Ninguém tinha direito sobre ela, e tristemente, muito menos ele. Tomou um gole da bebida que estava em suas mãos e saiu dali, evitando olhar para ela. Não sabia o que podia fazer se visse algum outro homem se aproximar dela.

Daí então o tal peso só começou a aumentar. Ele percebeu que não parou de pensar em Hinata desde a noite de sua fuga. Percebeu que não suportava quando qualquer outro homem aproximasse dela. Mas todos seus pensamentos ainda não podiam ser traduzidos por sentimentos válidos, principalmente quando a relação dos dois era tão restrita. Os meses passavam e ele continuava da mesma forma. Os encontros formais entre os dois eram insuportáveis para ele, o tratamento que também limitava ao cordial dela com ele, e aquela vontade de falar com ela a respeito do peso que estava carregando há tanto tempo, mas que ele simplesmente não conseguia falar. Foi após um desses encontros, quando Tsunade aparecera na sua sala para lhe falar sobre o hospital, que ele desabou e contou a ela que não aguentava mais aquele nó no peito.

"Você precisa falar com ela, Naruto."

"Falar o quê? Como? Eu não sei o que fazer, 'ttebayo."

"Acorda pra vida e faça alguma coisa! Cadê o ninja que ia atrás dos seus objetivos?"

.

'All of the things that I want to say

Just aren't coming ou right

I'm tripping on my words, you've got my head spinning

I don't know where to go from here.'

_'Todas as coisas que quero dizer_

_Não estão saindo direito_

_Estou tropeçando nas minhas palavras, você deixou minha cabeça girando_

_Eu não sei aonde ir a partir daqui.'_

_._

O ninja que corria atrás do que queria era imponente perto de Hinata. Com ela, ele não sabia como agir. Na última vez que ele dirigiu a palavra a ela para falar sobre sentimentos, ela saiu aos prantos. Ele não podia permitir que a fizesse sofrer de novo. Quem não aguentaria mais esse tipo de situação era ele próprio. Releu o pedaço de papel assinado por Tsunade e olhou para frente. Sorriu, decidido, pois tinha que fazer algo, antes que toda a sua coragem se esvaísse, e ele não conseguisse tomar alguma decisão. Aquele peso estava a muito em seu peito.

Caminhou lentamente e avistou o grande portão Hyuuga. Uma empregada simpática o atendeu e depois ele foi entrando até a mansão principal. Ela apontou onde ficava a porta do escritório da herdeira Hyuuga, e Hinata já estava o esperando, após ser anunciado pela empregada. Ele entrou, com as mãos no bolso, mas ainda com a sua capa de Hokage. O peso pareceu ganhar mais algumas gramas quando ele encarou Hinata, de pé, próxima a mesa da qual a minutos ela estava sentada.

"Algum problema, Hokage-sama?"

Respirou fundo. Tirou as mãos do bolso, mexeu nervosamente no cabelo. Ele não sabia o que dizer. Não sabia se perguntava se ela estava bem, como estava, ou então já começava o assunto. Respirou fundo de novo e olhos dela ainda estavam nele, curiosa, sem entender. Ele olhou para ela e por fim, começou.

"Você se lembra daquela noite que você foi ao meu apartamento? Que eu... 'ttebayo... Eu..."

"Sim.", ela respondeu incomodada. "M-Mas isso foi há muito tempo."

"Eu sinto como se tivesse acontecido ontem, dattebayo, mas eu sei que pra você isso aconteceu faz tempo."

Sentiu as mãos tremerem e as pernas fraquejarem, mas continuou parada, sem ação. Não gostava de pensar a respeito daquilo. Evitava se sentir da mesma forma que se sentiu naquela noite, porque para ela tudo aconteceu há muito tempo. Seu coração estava na boca, e voltou a se sentir a mesma menina de anos atrás com Naruto perto. Odiou-se por isso, por ter gaguejado, e logo fingiu uma pose mais forte. Não choraria de novo por aquela situação, por ele, ou por um sentimento enterrado há algum tempo.

"Eu sei que você não quer que eu entre na sua vida de novo, mas eu não aguento mais fingir que você não está na minha."

"P-Por favor, se era isso, pode ir embora."

Ela caminhou rapidamente até porta, abrindo, indicando que ele fosse embora. Não gostaria que visse o quanto estava abalada. Não queria mais olhar para os azuis dele e se sentir derrotada por eles. Não queria mais que ele fosse uma sombra em sua vida. Respirou fundo e o encarou. Em passos leves Naruto parou na frente dela. Os olhos estavam semelhantes a aquela noite em que ela saiu de seu apartamento. Tão determinados quanto, e sofridos como ele se lembrava.

"Você nunca mais pensou em mim?"

Como poderia? Balançou a cabeça, dando leves passos para trás. Apertou os braços juntos ao próprio corpo e, com os olhos e as palavras cheias de mágoa, respondeu a pergunta.

"Não. Eu demorei tanto pra te esquecer que...", sorriu amarelo, "eu não me permitia pensar em você de novo."

Ele fechou os olhos e se odiou. Odiou ter feito o que fez, odiou não ter sido bom o suficiente para pedir que ela ficasse naquela noite e nunca mais saísse de lá. Aparentemente, sabia que Hinata estava sendo forte e talvez tivesse sido quando viu que as chances dele e dela eram nulas. Quando desfilava por aí com Sakura, a necessidade de esquecê-lo era tão forte, que Hinata não permitiria sofrer por um sentimento que nunca lhe daria nada em troca, além do que já tinha contribuído na sua personalidade. O problema foi que ela nunca imaginaria que Naruto aparecesse e dissesse tudo aquilo a ela. Teve esperanças, como qualquer amante, de que ele pudesse fazer algo. Mas todas essas esperanças foram enterradas e ela decidiu esquecê-lo e evitar sentir de novo qualquer coisa a respeito.

"Eu te amo, Hinata."

"M-Mas eu não mais."

Naruto mexeu nos cabelos, nervoso, e rangeu os dentes. Aproximou-se dela e a segurou pelos braços, que estavam colados ao corpo. Naquele momento, ela se encolheu e se assustou com a proximidade. Ele puxou o corpo dela com força, batendo contra o próprio peito, ficando a centímetros do rosto de Hinata. Essa, já vermelha, deixou um ruído escapar pelos lábios, pelo impacto e também pela força que ele segurava ela.

"Eu não me importo, 'ttebayo. Eu sei que você tá mentindo pra você mesma!"

"N-N-Não, e-eu não estou mentindo, e-eu-"

Da mesma forma que há mais ou menos dez meses atrás Hinata beijou Naruto, sem precedentes ou aviso, ele fez o mesmo. Apertou o corpo dela contra o seu, e o peso em seu peito ficou mais leve, mas estava inquieto. Ela não se moveu durante alguns segundos, sem saber o que fazer, e sentiu os olhos enxerem d'água. Naruto pegou os braços dela e os colocou em volta do próprio pescoço, enquanto terminava aquela tentativa de beijo. Ela começou a repirar profundamente, e bem rápido, ainda mais quando ele abriu os olhos e a encarou, sorrindo de soslaio.

"Nós temos que terminar o que você começou há alguns meses..."

Com o sorriso dele, ela deixou que as lágrimas rolassem sem qualquer impedimento em seu rosto. Abraçou-o forte, quase que não acreditando que ainda poderia se sentir uma menina de dezessete anos, ou treze, quando ele se aproximava, o quanto ele mexia com ela. Fungou no ombro dele e sorriu de leve. Afinal, nunca poderia resistir a um amor tão puro como o que sentia.

.

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people

With nothing to do, nothing to lose

And it's you and me and all of the people

And I don't why I can't keep my eyes off you.'

'_Porque sou e você e todas as pessoas_

_Com nada a fazer, nada a perder_

_E sou eu e você e todas as pessoas_

_E eu não sei porque não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_.'

.

"E-E se eu não te amasse mais?", disse, deitando a cabeça no peito dele, que respirava aliviado.

"Por você eu seria capaz de amar por dois."

E, finalmente, o peso em seu peito, estômago, acalmou-se. Era só com ela que tudo ficava mais leve e suportável.

* * *

Queria terminar a fic dizendo: NARUSAKU NÃO GALERA! Esse casal não tem pé nem cabeça, qualquer parte do corpo e _principalmente_ coração. Nada contra a Sakura, mas a testuda ama o outra gay e isso já ficou TRANSPARENTE de tão claro que é.

E sim, essa fic foi feita pra alfinetar esse casal que não pode acontecer.

Beijos e queijos a vocês, espero que tenham gostado! Ah, reviews fazem meu dia mais feliz! :)


End file.
